


Pressure

by asaraanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaraanda/pseuds/asaraanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's eyes flew open, staring over Tsukki's shoulder at the headboard, when he realized something. Was Tsukki teasing him? Would he really do that? Was it something he'd learned through all his 'research'? A sweet sound escaped Yamaguchi and he cursed the world for being so cruel.</p><p>(or: Yamaguchi is self conscious, Tsukki has done research, and they tease each other with no remorse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I am very ashamed that I wrote this in under three hours. It's a big ole PWP. I have no shame. Hopefully you enjoy this! ;)
> 
> This is very un-beta'd, but I looked over it a couple times so hopefully I didn't miss anything. 
> 
> (The title comes from the song 'Pressure' by Milk & Bone. I listened to it a lot while writing this and I highly recommend it!)

Yamaguchi gasped, his back arching and legs shaking, as Tsukki ran his tongue up Yamaguchi's cock. Tsukki had been at this for at least a half-hour, slowly working Yamaguchi into a big pile of useless-ness. Tsukki angled his fingers up and Yamaguchi bit his lip. He'd bitten and nibbled on his lower lip so much that it was swollen and a shade darker than usual. Tsukki had one hand rubbing his thigh, the other was occupied with his hole. Two fingers slowly went in and out, preparing Yamaguchi for what he really wanted. He didn't hate foreplay, but he hated being the only one enjoying himself.

"Tsu-ahhh!" Tsukki crooked his fingers again, dragging them along his prostate. Yamaguchi clawed at the bed sheets hoping that he'd be able to get a word out at some point.

"Hmmmmm..." Tsukki pushed Yamaguchi's cock into his mouth and made a noise of pleasure at the back of his throat. The vibrations sent through Yamaguchi's cock surprised him and a sweet sound escaped him.

"Ahh! Tsukkiii~" Yamaguchi felt his face getting hotter, he sounded so desperate and needy. He glanced down at Tsukki and had to bite his lip again. Tsukki really needed to stop or Yamaguchi was definitely going to cum. 

"Tsukki, yo-haaaah!" Tsukki sucked harder on his cock and Yamaguchi had to force himself that breathing was a necessity, "Tsukki, oh, Tsukki you have to sto-"

Tsukki pulled away from Yamaguchi's crotch and whispered lowly into Yamaguchi's thigh, "Shut up Yamaguchi, I don't have to do anything."

"Sorry, so-ahh hahh, Tsukkiiii..!" Tsukki went back to sucking Yamaguchi's cock and moved his fingers at a faster pace. One of Yamaguchi's hands went straight to Tsukki's hair and tugged sharply, the other went to his mouth where he bit on his fingers. Instead of making him quieter like he wanted it just made Yamaguchi's voice seem even more embarrassing. Tsukki's fingers were relentless and his tongue was so hot against Yamaguchi's cock.

"Tsukki! I- I'm gonna-"

"Hmmmmm." Tsukki hummed againt his cock again, as if he was giving Yamaguchi permission. Tsukki moved his head and fingers faster and Yamaguchi felt himself go over the edge. Yamaguchi's mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'o' and he couldn't see for a moment. His hand's clawed at the bed, at Tsuki, at anything he could reach and Tsuki kept sucking and moving his fingers. Suddenly Yamaguchi's eyes shot open, had Tsukki...?

Had he swallowed?

"Tsu-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi shoved him off of his cock and sat up quickly.

"What?" Tsuki looked disappointed at being dragged away, but he put his hands on Yamaguchi's waist.

"Did you..." Yamaguchi cleared his throat, hating how high his voice sounded. "Did you, umm... Did you swallow?"

"Yeah...?" Tsukki cocked his head to the side as if Yamaguchi's question was ridiculous.

"But..." Yamaguchi flushed a bright red and Tsukki's eyes wandered over his cheeks, his eyes softening.

"I told you I did research. That's what they did in the videos." Yamaguchi's mind wandered back to earlier when Tsukki had said he wanted to have sex with him. They'd been doing homework when he'd just straight up asked, like it wasn't some big deal. Yamaguchi remembered him saying he'd done research, but he hadn't considered how he'd gone about his 'research'. 

"You don't have to do that! It's dirty!" Tsukki shrugged.

"I liked it, so it's fine. You didn't seem to mind when it happened." Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi towards him. Yamaguchi's mouth flopped open at how nonchalant he was. He'd just came in Tsukki's mouth! That should have been a horrible experience! Tsukki moved so that he was sat up against the headboard, pulling Yamaguchi onto his lap. Yamaguchi gasped when he felt Tsukki's hard cock slide against his sensitive one. 

How embarrassing, Yamaguchi thought to himself, he hadn't even tried to help Tsukki with his situation at all. Yamaguchi, embarrassed beyond belief, moved his hand towards his cock but Tsukki slapped his hand away. When Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki's face in confusion he just licked his lips and looked away. 

"Tsukki, I wanna-"

"Stop. Talking." Tsukki moved Yamaguchi's hips so that they were angled over his cock. "In fact, try not to make any noise at all." 

Yamaguchi nodded numbly as Tsukki leaned over to his bedside table to grab lube and a condom. Did Tsuki not like how he sounded? Yamaguchi wanted to make sure Tsukki enjoyed himself too so he made a vow to himself to try and keep his voice down. That way Tsukki could feel just as good. Tsukki rolled the condom onto his cock then smeared lube over his dick and pushed his fingers in again, wiggling around to make sure it was relaxed enough. Yamaguchi bit his lip to keep his voice down. 

Tsukki grabbed Yamaguchi's hips and started to push into him. Yamaguchi squeaked when he felt Tsukki's cock push against his walls. Tsukki's head thudded on the headboard and he closed his eyes, mouth flying open as he felt how warm Yamaguchi was inside. Yamaguchi could definitely get used to this, definitely. Tsukki's fingers tightened on Yamaguchi's waist, digging into the soft flesh. 

When Yamaguchi finally sunk down all the way on Tsukki's cock they both sat still, trying to catch their breath. Yamaguchi's hands carefully went to Tsukki's shoulders to keep himself steady. Tsukki shifted his body up against the bed so he was more comfortable before slowly moving his hips, testing the waters.

"Uhh-hahhh!" Yamaguchi felt all the air leave his body and the room grew ten times hotter. He bit his lip as Tsukki started to slowly roll his hips into Yamaguchi.

They went slow. Tsukki's thrusts were shallow and Yamaguchi barely moved a muscle. He was constantly reminding himself to stay quite, to try and keep himself together. But the slow roll of Tsuki's hips had him going insane and slowly wanting more. Yamaguchi's cheeks flushed at the thought of Tsukki ramming into him, their skin slapping together. There was no way Yamaguchi could keep his voice in check if that were the case so he kept his desires locked up inside.

Tsukki kept his eyes on Yamaguchi's face, looking for any signs of displeasure and not wanting to anything that would hurt. Yamaguchi's hands held onto Tsuki's shoulders for dear life and only let quiet gasps out. When Tsukki thrusted into Yamaguchi harder, a moan escaped Yamaguchi.

"Haaahhh... Ah!" A low sound escaped Tsukki and he leaned his head forward to rest on Yamaguchi's chest, still moving slowly. Yamaguchi tried to hold onto the feeling of Tsukki thrusting into him, but with the slow ministrations making his mind go numb he found that he couldn't. His body was so used to this slow pace that he felt his whole body ache for more. But Tsukki would hate that, so Yamaguchi kept his mouth shut.

"Mmmmm..." Another sound left Tsukki's mouth and Yamaguchi gasped. It would be so much easier to keep his mouth shut if Tsukki wouldn't make sounds like that. 

"Ohh, oh... Tsukkiii~" Yamaguchi's voice was barely over a whisper but Tsukki heard him, his hips thrusting into him harder again - only once.

"What?" Tsukki asked, his voice sounding annoyingly steady. Yamaguchi's eyes flew open, staring over Tsukki's shoulder at the headboard, when he realized something. Was Tsukki teasing him? Would he really do that? Was it something he'd learned through all his 'research'? A sweet sound escaped Yamaguchi and he cursed the world for being so cruel.

"What is it?" Tsukki urged. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes, two could play that game. He would just break his promised, easy as pie. But Yamaguchi sucked at baking and the idea of getting louder made his face feel like it was a hundred degrees. 

Yamaguchi just let a soft moan of pleasure out and buried his face into Tsukki's shoulder instead of responding. At this point Yamaguchi had barely moved his hips at all, just letting Tsukki move for him. Yamaguchi felt bold for just a second and he quickly rolled his hips in a circle. Tsukki's hands tightened for just a moment before everything went back to normal. Yamaguchi's breathing got louder and he rolled his hips around again, this time slower. Tsukki's arms wrapped around Yamaguchi's waist and he pulled Yamaguchi even closer.

Their skin pressed together tightly, their sweaty bodies sticking together, and Yamaguchi thought he might burst from the slow pace Tsukki kept up with. Yamaguchi rolled his hips again and this time let a pleasured moan out.

"Ohhh, godddd-" Yamaguchi, feeling more confident when he felt Tsukki's breathing get faster, moved his hips in time with Tsukki's. The slow thrusts accompanied with Yamaguchi's grinding was making them both go crazy. 

"Tsukkiiii~" Yamaguchi pressed his lips into Tsukki's neck. 

"Hahhh..." Tsukki moaned against Yamaguchi's throat and Yamaguchi felt his confidence grow. Tsuki was really feeling this! The thought made Yamaguchi's cock slowly swell and the pleasure only increased from there.

Yamaguchi started to move his hips on his own and Tsukki's fingers twitched on his hips, useless now. Yamaguchi pushed Tsukki back against the headboard and placed his hands back on his shoulders. Tsukki's hooded eyes watched Yamaguchi slowly ride his cock, keeping the pace Tsukki had started. Little gasps and moans rolled off Yamaguchi's tongue.

He couldn't lose control now! Yamaguchi didn't want to lose this battle of who could hold out longest. Every once in a while Yamaguchi would push down against Tsukki a little harder, moan a little louder, hoping that Tsukki would give in and pound into him. 

Tsukki's hands moved up and down Yamaguchi's body. The barely-there touch sent shockwaves through Yamaguchi's body and he felt his eyes water with how hot his body felt. Tsukki smiled and let his head fall against the headboard, showing his long pale neck off. Yamaguchi bit his lip and whimpered, his eyes trailing over the pale skin that he'd come to love.

But no! Yamaguchi told himself to toughen up and not lean forward, no matter how tempted he may be! There was no way he was going to be the one to ask for more.

"Tadashi..." Tsukki's voice slammed into Yamaguchi and his mouth dropped. How unfair, he thought to himself. Yamaguchi's hips stuttered and, oh, how he wished Tsukki didn't look so smug. He regained his control and returned to his earlier pace. His cock oozed pre-come and the tip was a swollen red. Every time his ass met Tsukki's waist his cock would rub against Tsukki's stomach. The friction felt unbelievable on his sore cock and it served as a good distraction from the slow pace he was keeping up.

Yamaguchi kept it up for the next couple of minutes before he started thinking maybe it would be easier for him to just give in. His eyelids fluttered as he looked up at Tsukki. Tsukki met his gaze, with a slow smile. Yamaguchi bit his lip and smiled back. Maybe Tsukki was in the same boat he was. The thought made him hold onto his sanity. 

Yamaguchi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tsukki's. Their tongues tangled together and Yamaguchi started to feel a little lightheaded. Tsukki lightly bit Yamaguchi's lower lip and Yamaguchi felt his voice getting louder. When Tsukki pulled away for air, a sweet noise left Yamaguchi's mouth. Tsukki groaned and pushed against Yamaguchi's body.

"Oh!" Yamaguchi's eyes flew open wide as his back hit the bed. Tsukki hovered over him and Yamaguchi flushed a bright red. 

"Tsu-Tsukki?" Tsukki licked his upper lip and thrusted forward sharply, "Haa-AH!"

"Hm? This what you wanted?" Tsukki mumbled, his hips snapping forward again and again. Yamaguchi's mouth fell open and he lost all care for how ridiculous he sounded.

"Ohh! Haaah! Tsukkiiiiii!" Tsukki's hands planted on either side of Yamaguchi's head, his fingers clutching the sheets tightly. Tsukki's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose slowly but Tsukki didn't stop his movements. Yamaguchi bit his lip and reached up to grab his glasses. He pulled them off of Tsukki's face and tossed them aside. Tsukki rested his upper body on his forearms and got closer into Yamaguchi's personal space. 

Yamaguchi's voice and the slapping sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. Yamaguchi was starting to see stars.

"Ohhh my god, Tsukki I'm gonna come!" Tsukki's head dropped onto Yamaguchi's shoulder and he moaned.

"God, Tadashi, your voice..." Yamaguchi gasped and he suddenly realized how loud he was.

"I- ahhh! I'm sorry! I know you don't like it!" Tsukki pulled away from Yamaguchi's neck, a frown on his face.

"Stupid..." He shook his head, a fond look in his eyes. "Were you trying to hold your voice down?" Yamaguchi flushed, "You were doing a pretty bad job."

Yamaguchi felt his heart flutter at how sweetly Tsukki smiled. His hips slowed and Yamaguchi couldn't look anywhere else.

"The only thing I don't like about your voice, is what it does to me." Tsukki mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Yamaguchi's cock swelled and his eyelids fluttered shut. Tsukki rolled his hips into Yamaguchi over and over before Yamaguchi felt his balls tighten and he came, for the second time.

Yamaguchi felt so dirty, he had come twice and Tsukki hadn't come once. With a burst of confidence, Yamaguchi pushed Tsukki so he was on his back. 

"Tadashi?" Yamaguchi slammed his body down onto Tsukki's cock. Yamaguchi's back arched and his head fell back. He bounced as fast as he could, moaning as Tsukki whispered sweet nothings into the heated space between them.

"So good, hmmmm... Riding my cock like that, you like it don't you?" With no shame, Yamaguchi nodded his head a broken moan leaving his mouth. Tsukki bit his lips and held onto to Yamaguchi's hips like he was a lifeline. Suddenly Tsukki's body lurched forward and Yamaguchi slammed his hips down. Tsukki's cock twitched in Yamaguchi's ass and Tsukki pressed his face into Yamaguchi's chest, pressing little kisses here and there.

Tsukki fell backwards, pulling Yamaguchi with him. They lay there for a while, just breathing and feeling and loving.

"What are you doing to me?" Tsukki mumbled, Yamaguchi laughed. He was just thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing long things, it's one of the skills I'm working on. Hopefully this wasn't annoyingly short. Let me know if there are any mistakes and if you like it! And comment on things I could improve on, constructive criticism is very welcome! :)


End file.
